Different techniques can be used to connect remote cellular communications sites (“cell towers”) with a core cellular network to provide voice and data connectivity, among other things. Cellular service providers can use wired backhauls to provide backhaul for broadband cellular services and to support the addition of new cell sites to provide additional bandwidth and/or additional wireless coverage.
Service providers can use fiber optic cable, for example, to connect many cell sites to the core network for cellular backhaul. Wired backhauls that utilize fiber and/or copper cabling, however, are expensive and time-consuming to deploy. In many cases, such as for some rural applications, certain small cell deployments, and/or temporarily extending network capacity, it is not cost effective to deploy a wired backhaul. Wireless backhaul such as microwaves can be used as an alternative backhaul to service these cell sites Microwave backhaul can use high frequency bands such as 70 GHz, 60 GHz, and 28 GHz. As an example, a recent Fifth Generation (5G) technology, namely millimeter wave (mmW), can be allocated in the same 28 GHz band as the microwave. Common coexistence scenario of 28 GHz 5G cell sites and 28 GHz microwave backhauls, often from cross service providers, may create interferences issue.